Distraction
by nisch
Summary: a series of hinoki one-shots. made to satiate my thirst for hinoki fanfics. Story 3: Precioso: a retrospectice pice. Azuma muses about his life and the changes that happened because of a certain red head.
1. Interesting

**Interesting**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro, never can and never will. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_A crash._

Flushing cheeks.

A knowing smirk.

"I'm sorry Hino-san, am I disturbing you?"

"Aah… N-no, you're not. Actually senpai, I was just about to leave."

_Click. _A violin case snapped close. Papers being shoved, hurriedly being arranged. Kahoko stood up.

_Tok. Tok._

Hurried footsteps heading for the door, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Abrupt stop. Smooth hands grasping the delicate spot where warm blood runs.

"I'm going back to class, Yunoki-senpai."

Hands squirming for release. A pressure, tightening the hold. Pulse beating erratically.

"Wait a minute. Let's talk Kahoko."

Voice softening. Hands slowly releasing the pressure until there is no more contact.

A cold seeping through clear, porcelain skin missing the warmth and the pressure of strong, delicate hands.

"What is it, senpai?"

Hands sweating profusely. Afraid of what might happen.

"I merely want to do this."

A step taken gracefully. Warm hands on shaking shoulders. A gasp as soft lips meets a flushed cheek.

Then it's over.

Wide eyes, asking why. A soft smile as an answer in return.

"For making things interesting."

Confusion. Knitted eyebrows.

"Run along now Kahoko. Surely, you don't want more?"

Eyes widening. Cheeks flushing. Hurried footsteps down the staircase. And a smirk carved on a beautiful face as the violet-haired flutist calmly went down the stairs, heading for the classroom. The bell is after all, already ringing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yay! A new fic. It's just a one-shot though. hehe. I'm sorry if the writing style is a little vague, I just want to experiment on hings a little. Don't worry, I won't write like this often. hehe. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review, it makes me happy. :)

Next story: Chocolates (already in progress. just needs a little editing. :D)


	2. Chocolates

**Chocolates**

By: nisch

Summary: Azuma catches Kahoko with a box of chocolates and interesting things happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda. Never can and never will. Everything belongs to the creator. I'm simply using the characters for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Kahoko loves chocolates. In fact chocolates are one of her favorite things. Eating chocolates makes her happy, not just happy, but very happy. For Kahoko chocolates are good, so good that she always has some chocolates in her bag. It's a good thing that her friends, Nao and Mio share her guilty pleasure.

In one of their shopping trips, Nao, Mio and Kahoko went to a specialty shop called 'Chocoholics.' It is a shop for chocolate lovers and there, the three friends were able to see how different types of chocolates were made. Dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate éclair and chocolate with fruits and nuts. The three friends were lucky because the shop was having a sale.

It was days after their shopping trip and Kahoko was practicing her violin on the rooftop when she suddenly had the urge to eat chocolates. It was such a strong urge that she succumbed to temptation.

"Hmm… delicious... So… good... Aaahh…"

"More… I want more…Hmm…"

Azuma's curiosity was aroused when he heard moaning and sighing coming from the rooftop. At first, he thought that some students were doing something they shouldn't be doing. He froze when he realized just to whom that voice belongs to. _'It can't be!'_

Azuma does not know what to think. He was sure that it was Kahoko making all those delicious sounds. He just can't imagine her doing God knows what with somebody. So maybe he has imagined her doing it but he imagined that it was with him.

Azuma was angry. He was really angry. He wants to know the reason for all those noises. Not to mention the fact that he wants to kill whoever was there with her. (If it was a person) He just has to know.

He put his ear on the door. Trying desperately to decipher the noise he was hearing.

"Hmmm… Aaahhh…. So… good…"

It was too much. Really, he was starting to lose control. He wants to break the door and throw something at whoever was there when he heard someone squeal. "Gah." He can no longer help himself. He threw open the door and chanced upon Kahoko sitting there by herself, surrounded by colorful wrapping papers.

Azuma squinted. He wanted to make sure nobody was there with her. But all he can see is her red hair and her petite form. She was alone. That much was obvious to Azuma. He was confused. He doesn't know what to think. Kahoko looked at him, her eyes a little glazed; she has that strange smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself.

"Yunoki-senpai, it's such a nice day, isn't it?" Kahoko stated simply. She was so happy eating her chocolates that she failed to see the malevolent look on her upperclassman's eyes.

"Kahoko"

A shiver ran down her spine and she froze. That brought her back to reality.

"Hmm. Interesting."

Kahoko was frozen. She doesn't know what to do. Azuma was coming towards her with that predatory gleam in his eyes. She was scared. Her mind told her to run but her feet won't budge.

Azuma finally stopped, but it made no difference. He was standing so close that Kahoko could smell him. He smells good, a mixture of lilacs and something she cannot pinpoint.

"My, my... What do we have here?" Azuma asked. He reached down and some strands of hair brushed against Kahoko's face. The truth is Azuma is relieved. He felt light and happy. He was glad that Kahoko was alone with nothing but what seems to be chocolates keeping her occupied. He picked a colorful wrapper and he was glad to know he was right.

"I… was eating… chocolates. Senpai… what are you doing here?

Azuma laughed. He laughed a big, hearty laugh. Kahoko was confused. One moment he seems to be angry the next he was laughing like there was something funny, like she was funny. She was used to his eccentricities, but laughing at her expense does not sit well with her. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Senpai, why are you laughing? What's so funny?" She asked annoyed. She was having her sweet time eating chocolates then this man; her beautiful, long-haired, evil senpai came bursting to the door to laugh at her. Her annoyance only made Azuma laughed out even more. Then he noticed it. He notices a speck of chocolate on her cheeks and her fingers.

He stopped laughing. He was amused. He never imagined Kahoko could derive such childish pleasure just by eating chocolates.

Kahoko stood up, about to storm out of the room when she heard Azuma's dark voice ordering her to stop. Kahoko doesn't like to admit it, but hearing Azuma's dark voice causes her blood to run cold. She couldn't move.

Azuma walked gracefully towards Kahoko and made her look at him. Kahoko blushed. Azuma took her hand; the one covered with chocolate and stared at it. He smiled seductively at Kahoko.

"Look at you. You're covered with chocolates. Tsk. Are you always that dirty after eating? Tsk. You should be taught proper manners." Azuma jeered.

Kahoko was about to retort when Azuma put her fingers to his mouth. She was surprised. His mouth is warm and he could feel his tongue lick her fingers. Kahoko flushed bright red. Her breathing became heavy and her heart started beating wildly. Azuma sucked her fingers. Surprised at how sweet it taste. Kahoko blushed even more.

Azuma was well aware of his effect on Kahoko and he secretly enjoyed the hold he has on her. Compared to her other admirers, only Azuma can elicit such responses from her, his very presence makes her uncomfortable and he likes torturing her. Sure, she thinks badly of him but he knows that deep down, she cares. And he's glad for that. He doesn't want to think of her effect on him, of how she truly feels towards her. He will think of it some other time. For now, he will savor there time together.

"Delicious."

Azuma straightened up. He was done licking the chocolate on her fingers. He licked his lips and leaned forward, enjoying Kahoko's heady scent, a smell he associates only with her. He looked at her and she flushed brighter. She's redder than her hair now and Azuma likes that. He smirked.

"Hino-san, you have something in your face."

"Aahh..." Kahoko's hands reached up to her face but Azuma caught it in time.

"Let me get that for you." Kahoko looked confused. Then her eyes widened when Azuma leaned towards her. _'He'll kiss me_' she thought. Azuma's face was centimeters away from her. He looked at her committing her face to memory. Then she closed her eyes anticipating the moment there lips will meet. She doesn't know if she likes the idea of giving her first kiss to someone as evil as him but she can't help it, he was just so… irresistible.

Then she felt it. She felt his tongue licking a spot near her lips. Then she felt the wind in her face and its over. Truth be told, she missed the warmth emanating from his body. Kahoko blinked. She was not sure what happened. Her hands went to the side of her face Azuma licked. Strangely she was disappointed; she thought she will be kissed.

Azuma was satisfied. Kahoko's red face was priceless. Is it him or is she disappointed? Why is she disappointed? Surely, she did not expect that he will kiss her. Then he remembered the way her eyes closed when he came near. He smirked. Kahoko seems to be more responsive these pass few days. He resolved to get her a box of chocolates as a reward. But he can't help but leave her with something to think about.

"Next time Kahoko." Then he walked away. He was sure she was confused. And he liked it. He liked the fact that she will think of him and not the other concur participants.

Kahoko was confused. _'What is he trying to say?' _But for Azuma he liked the effect chocolates have on her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all those who reviewed 'Interesting'. I'm sorry if this took a while to post. You see, the story was already finished but I was busy with school that it took a while to type it. Sorry.

_Next story: Precioso_


	3. Precioso

**Precioso**

By: nisch

**Summary:** Azuma muses about his life and the changes that happened because of a certain red head.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda. Never can and never will. Everything belongs to the creator. I'm simply borrowing the characters to cater to my own selfish whims.

* * *

"You are the most precious thing in my life." Azuma said to the red head next to him.

He smiled a true and genuine smile. He was happy. He can't remember a time in his life when he felt like this. And it was all thanks to the red head lying next to him. _His_ Kahoko.

He was rich. He was powerful. People fear him. But there has always been something missing. A fundamental component in his life that has been shattered a long time ago.

_His heart._

It was entirely his grandmother's fault. But maybe it was his fault too. He let that old witch control him. Like a puppet, he bent to her every will. When she told him that he should stop playing the piano because he couldn't surpass his brothers, he obeyed. When the old hag told him to stop playing with the boy living down the street because he was poor, he obeyed. When his grandmother told him that he can't pursue music, that music is supposed to be just a hobby, he obeyed. He obeyed even though it breaks his heart every time. When he gave up the piano, when he abandoned his first friend, when he pursued business instead of music, all those instances, he listened to his grandmother. He let her manipulate him even though it breaks his heart every time.

He felt broken. It was as if a piece of his heart is slowly being taken, until he felt that there is no more piece left. He has no more heart. Maybe that's why he acted the way he did. He developed another persona that he dare not reveal to other people. He is well liked but beneath the façade is a manipulative and hard hearted person.

But all of that changed when he met Kahoko.

_His_ Kahoko. She was annoying, naïve and dense. At first he hated her; hated her because she was free and pure. Her music was pure and she may not be as good as Len when it came to technique, but she plays with all her heart. Her music is just like her, naïve, pure and free.

He didn't really know when he started falling for her. He just found himself already thinking about the annoying little twit. He was in the middle before he even knew it started. And it annoyed him. Kahoko brightened his life, made him feel whole, and mended his broken heart. She was like an oasis in the dessert, and he was like a weary traveler, needing rest and drink. Azuma's jaded self was drawn to her. A self not allowed to feel, was able to breathe. For the first time in his life, he does not have to pretend, he can be himself and no one will tell him what or what not to do.

Life is not a fairytale, there are no happily ever after. The most one can do is create their own happy ending.

Their relationship was rocky. Azuma taunts Kahoko, he scares her and he pushes her buttons. But despite this, she understands. She understands his pain, his frustration, his anger. Above all she accepts him for who he is.

It was not really easy for Azuma to show that he cares. All his life, he has to hide his feelings. He told her once that he does not have any practice in showing his feelings that is why he does not know how to act romantic towards her. Kahoko knowing what lies behind those words hugged him tightly and told him, _"its ok. I love you just the way you are_." Azuma considers that day to be one of his happiest. And that sealed his resolve to protect Kahoko and not let anything happen to her.

When his grandmother told him to stop seeing Kahoko he disobeyed. For the first time in his life, he disobeyed the will of the person who was the center of his existence. He knows there will be consequences, but he was prepared. He did everything in his power to protect Kahoko and his family. And he succeeded. It was difficult, all the things they have to go through but he knows that she was worth it. He was able to let go of all the pain, frustration and anger all because of Kahoko. He was even able to forgive his grandmother and the two of them came to her funeral.

Their wedding was the happiest day of his life. And he knows that nothing could ever compare to Kahoko. The girl who brightened his life, his shining star.

The girl beside Azuma stirred.

"Wake up sleepy head." Whispered Azuma seductively. The girl opened her eyes. She was still a little groggy but when she saw her husband she smiled.

"Good morning, my love." Kahoko said then she yawned. Azuma smiled. He leaned to kiss her lips. He likes waking up next to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yey!! Done with it. I hope you liked it. This is a little retrospective piece and I hope I did Azuma some justice. Do review. I will really appreciate it. and I want to thank those who reviewed 'Interesting' and 'Chocolates', hearing from you always makes my day. Might take a while to upload the next story, I have to focus in my studies, but I will upload it when I'm done with it. Thanks for those who took time to read this! :)

_Next story: Jealousy _


End file.
